<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>school's out noodles out by sunnilee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609967">school's out noodles out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnilee/pseuds/sunnilee'>sunnilee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>blue lions: for the (medical) record [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Medicine AU, Pool Noodles, because jul asked for it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:02:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnilee/pseuds/sunnilee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ingrid scheduled different electives from her childhood friends during the summer semester.</p><p>...She wonders if that was the right choice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd &amp; Felix Hugo Fraldarius &amp; Ingrid Brandl Galatea &amp; Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>blue lions: for the (medical) record [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Pool Noodle Collective</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>school's out noodles out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julx3tte/gifts">Julx3tte</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicole_writes/gifts">nicole_writes</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperpenpal/gifts">paperpenpal</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>bc you asked for it jul.</p><p>and for the rest of you pool noodles &lt;3.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been a long day on her Emergency Medicine rotation. Last time Ingrid checked, Ashe was still on the floor doing patient intake while she finished her last interview and started her write-up. Then, several summer-time pool-related cases came in all at once, some more drunk teenagers showing off on the diving board and irritant contact dermatitis cases which looked suspiciously like pool noodle lashes across the back and stomach…</p><p><em>Whatever</em> it was these kids were doing for summer break, the sudden onslaught of new patients blasted her lunch plans with Sylvain, Felix, and Dimitri out of the water.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe she should’ve chosen a non-clinical elective with the rest of them…</em>
</p><p>She finishes typing the last sentence of her patient note as her stomach growls angrily. She hurriedly selects her proper attending for review, and hits submit. Sighing heavily, Ingrid leans back in her chair and rolls her neck, one hand reaching into her white coat for one of the five granola bars she’s stashed in there.</p><p>She’s fiddling with the ties on her scrub pants while chewing slowly, eyes wandering across the department. Clipboards are tucked neatly into their shelves, nurses fluttering across every station for their usual triage, students from other rotations on the computers and phones addressing their consults… and then a trio of red, black, and blond hair catches her eye in the ER waiting room.</p><p>Ingrid groans internally. <em>What did they do now…</em></p><p>Before she can get up and question her three idiots, Dr. Casagranda comes up from behind and places a steadying hand on her shoulder. “Finish your snack, Ingrid. You’re not allowed to participate in the care of your fellow classmates per school policy.”</p><p>Ingrid stiffens and gulps. “Right… sorry, Dr. Casagranda.”</p><p>Her attending only smiles and shakes her head in amusement. “That doesn’t mean you won’t get the story from them later. I’m sure I should be thanking you for the limited number of trips to the ER those three make.”</p><p>Ingrid flushes and opts to stay silent by taking another bite of her granola bar.</p>
<hr/><p>When she returns to the apartment that night, she finds Sylvain, Felix, and Dimitri sitting on the couch with identically wrapped hands and varying expressions of embarrassment, annoyance, and sheepishness. Her eyebrow twitches. “I know I missed lunch with all of you, but coming to the ER as patients is hardly a good idea as a way to visit me.”</p><p>“That wasn’t what we intended—”</p><p>“If it weren’t for this idiot roping us in—”</p><p>“Ingrid, you know I don’t have any good ideas, just the <em>best</em> ideas—”</p><p>Ingrid closes her eyes and rubs her forehead. “<em>What</em>, exactly, did you three do?”</p><p>Two pairs of eyes glare accusingly at Sylvain, who still has the audacity to look affronted. “Hey! You guys <em>still</em> agreed to do it with me!”</p><p>Felix crosses his arms and scoffs, “well, <em>someone</em> had to make sure you didn’t <em>burn</em> yourself melting down 50 pool noodles.”</p><p>Dimitri exasperatedly shakes his head. “You only said you needed help carrying things, Sylvain. I should’ve suspected something the moment we arrived at the store and you veered straight for the pool toys section.”</p><p>Ingrid stares at her friends in disbelief, her brain not sure which part of this story to process first. “You… tried to melt <em>50</em> pool noodles?”</p><p>“Okay for the record, it was 48 noodles, <em>and </em>it wasn’t just melting pool noodles, we were trying to <em>build</em>—”</p><p>“Sylvain, that is <em>not the point.</em>”</p><p>He wisely keeps his mouth shut and Ingrid sighs again, wondering how the three of them have survived this long. “What on <em>earth</em> possessed you to do this?”</p><p>“Claude posted this picture of a gigantic deer made out of pool noodles with Hilda and tagged it #schoolsoutnoodlesout. So, <em>obviously,</em> I had to make a lion—”</p><p>Ingrid feels like she has an out of body experience while she watches Felix try to smother Sylvain with a pillow and Dimitri trying to hold him back, all three of them wincing from the burns on their hands.</p><p> </p><p>Instead, she turns on her heel and goes to her room, wondering how those three are going to survive during residency training.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>did i double post today?</p><p>...yes. I did.</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618871">summertime madness</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julx3tte/pseuds/Julx3tte">Julx3tte</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>